Cachecache à Las Noches
by Loly and Cie
Summary: Yachiru s'est perdue dans le Hueco Mundo. Renji et Byakuya partent à sa recherche. Pas plus d'explications, sinon je dévoile la fin... allez lire pour vous donner une idée c'est pas long !


**Hi everybody !**

**Fic produite après un petit défi lancé par une amie à moi…**

**Lieu : Hueco Mundo, forteresse de Las Noches**

**Elément déclencheur : Yachiru s'est perdue**

**Couple : Bya/Renji**

**Renji tutoie Bya, mais selon mes sources c'est parfaitement normal !**

**Let's enjoy !**

* * *

El Hueco Mundo. Une étendue désertique, hostile, comme on n'en trouve plus nulle par ailleurs, un endroit où, comme au temps du chaos, seule la force peut permettre de rester en vie. Un endroit où la seule chose qui brise la monotonie est la silhouette d'une forteresse au loin. Si l'on s'approchait, on pourrait voir que le bâtiment commence à tomber en ruine, de lourds blocs de pierre éparpillés aux alentours, même si en y regardant de plus près on se demanderait si l'effondrement de la forteresse, ou "Las Noches" comme elle était appelée, était vraiment naturel. Et si on rentrait à l'intérieur, en se glissant par l'un des trous béants dans le mur, le seul son que l'on entendrait serait celui de nos pas se répercutant en un écho sans fin et un…

- Putain de bordel de merde, si jamais je la choppe je la massacre !!!

… très distingué. Renji donna un violent coup de pied dans le bloc de pierre le plus proche en soufflant d'un air exaspéré, ses cheveux rouges encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude. A côté de lui, Byakuya haussa à peine un sourcil.

- Vraiment ?

- Et puis d'abord, pourquoi est-ce que c'est à nous d'aller la chercher, hein ? Elle est vice-capitaine, elle est suffisamment forte pour se débrouiller toute seule ! J'en ai marre d'être le larbin de tout le monde !

- Tais-toi et cherche-la.

Le lieutenant marmonna une vague réponse et shoota dans un gravas devant lui. Ils tournaient dans Las Noches depuis des heures maintenant, et tout ça uniquement parce que Yachiru s'était perdue – enfin, en version officielle, lui pensait plutôt qu'elle avait décidé de commencer une _super _partie de cache-cache dans laquelle il se retrouvait embarqué malgré lui. Alors qu'il avait justement projeté de sortir avec Hisagi et Ikkaku, Matsumoto leur avait parlé d'un bar qui venait tout juste d'ouvrir et qui servait un saké "monstrueusement délicieux", pour reprendre les termes de la plantureuse rousse. Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi son capitaine s'occupait de choses aussi insignifiantes, alors qu'il était l'un des capitaines les plus respectés du Goteï 13… Un horrible doute l'envahit. Il avait finit par bien connaître son capitaine sous son masque impassible. Yachiru avait organisé une partie de _cache-cache_ ? Un jeu. Qui dit jeu, dit compétition. Et qui dit compétition…

- Capitaine… J'espère que ce n'est pas encore un de vos paris stupides avec Kenpachi… N'est-ce pas ?

Byakuya ne répondit rien, la tête très haute, ses yeux glacés fouillant chaque recoin de la salle dans laquelle ils avaient débouché. Renji poussa un gémissement et se laissa tomber assis sur le sol. Depuis la bataille contre Aizen et ses troupes, la Soul Society traversait une – courte – période de calme, et Kenpachi passait son temps à défier le capitaine de la 6e division… qui y répondait toujours avec la même indifférence.

- C'est une blague ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ! Pariez ce que vous voulez, mais par pitié laissez-moi en dehors de tout ça ! Ou alors trouvez d'autres terrains pour vous mesurer !

- Arrête de te plaindre.

- C'est quoi cette fois-ci ? A celui qui repèrera le plus vite le reiatsu de cette sale gamine ? Celui qui peut tenir le plus longtemps dans le Hueco Mundo sans massacrer les hollows restants ? Ou au contraire celui qui en tue le plus ?

Pas un muscle du visage du brun ne frémit, mais Renji sentit qu'il était embarrassé. Ce qui était rare. Kami-sama, ça voulait dire qu'il l'avait vraiment embarqué dans ce pari. Il se passa une main sur le visage d'un air las. A force, il n'arrivait même plus à s'énerver.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Byakuya détourna légèrement le regard – pour scruter une nouvelle zone d'ombre, bien entendu – et lâcha d'une voix indifférente :

- Libre à toi de repartir, mais je ne pensais pas que tu laisserais une… "sale gamine" te battre.

- Quoi ? C'est quoi encore ce truc ?

Renji s'était relevé lentement, les sourcils froncés. Son supérieur, après avoir soigneusement examiné chaque recoin, quitta la pièce et il fut obligé de lui courir après pour entre sa réponse.

- Kenpachi soutient que son lieutenant est nettement plus puissant que toi, et Yachiru était tout à fait d'accord sur ce point.

- QUOI ??? Non mais ils délirent totalement ?!

- Yachiru a choisit elle-même l'épreuve.

- Vous auriez pu me demander mon avis au moins !

Byakuya haussa un sourcil.

- Tu peux rentrer si tu veux, rien ne te retient.

- Et la laisser gagner ! Elle rêve !

Renji accéléra le pas, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, et ne vit pas le mince sourire satisfait qui étira les lèvres pâles de son capitaine.

- YACHIRU, SI JE TE METS LA MAIN DESSUS JE TE FAIS LA PEAU !!!

* * *

- Capitaine, on est passé par là ?

Renji observait attentivement l'une des rares portes encore intactes de Las Noches. Byakuya le rejoignit aussitôt. Même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute, lui aussi commençait à s'agacer de cette situation plus qu'improbable. Yachiru était bien quelque part dans la forteresse, il le sentait, mais impossible de mettre la main dessus.

- Non.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges abaissa la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et avant que l'un d'entre eux ait eux le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, ils se retrouvaient projetés en avant. Renji s'étala de tout son long dans la couche de poussière qui recouvrait le sol tandis que Byakuya, toujours égal à lui-même, pivotait sur sa jambe pour conserver son équilibre en rajustant distraitement son écharpe. Un _CLOCK _parfaitement reconnaissable retentit. Le lieutenant se redressa d'un bond et attrapa à nouveau la poignée. Verrouillée. Une bordée de jurons s'élevèrent de sa bouche – tous plus pittoresques les uns que les autres. Son camarade poussa un faible soupir.

- Je finis par croire que Kenpachi-san avait raison. Se laisser prendre dans un piège aussi grossier…

- Oh ça va hein ! Toi aussi t'es tombé dedans !

Byakuya ne répondit pas et, avisant un canapé miteux dans un coin de la salle, alla s'installer dessus, croisant les jambes avec élégance. Renji, les deux mains crispées autour de la poignée, un pied sur la porte pour donner plus de force à ses tentatives, haussa un sourcil.

- Tu fais quoi là ?

- Tu nous as mis dans cette situation, c'est à toi de nous en sortir. Sinon, Yachiru aura prouvé qu'elle est plus forte. Tu ne voudrais pas cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Un léger sourire ironique étira ses lèvres. Son lieutenant serra les dents et lâcha la porte pour venir se planter devant lui. Le lien qui retenait ses cheveux avait craqué pendant sa chute et une sorte de halo rouge sang l'entourait, renforçant l'aura meurtrière qui se dégageait de lui. Ses prunelles dorées luisaient de rage. Byakuya haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il appuya ses mains sur le dossier du canapé, de chaque côté de sa tête, faisant saillir les muscles de ses bras.

- Très bien. Je vais devoir être clair, visiblement. TU as parié avec Kenpachi, TU m'as emmené ici, donc TU nous as foutu dans la merde. Donc TU vas bouger ton joli petit cul de là, venir m'aider à ouvrir cette connerie de porte et TU vas arrêter de faire ces paris stupides. C'est compris, maintenant ?

Les iris onyx se firent glacés.

- Je vais oublier que tu viens de me parler sur ce ton, Abarai.

- Tu vas rien oublier du tout et bouger de là !

Byakuya sembla réfléchir un instant. Puis, une étincelle traversa son regard de glace et Renji déglutit nerveusement. Tout compte fait, il y avait peut-être été un peu fort, ça ne se faisait pas vraiment d'engueuler son capitaine comme ça. Surtout que ce capitaine-là pouvait être très effrayant lorsqu'il le voulait. Presque sans s'en rendre compte, il recula légèrement. Mais Byakuya suivit le mouvement, sans le lâcher du regard.

- Vraiment ?

- Euh… ouais…

- Ne rien oublier du tout ?

- Hein ? _'Tain qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?_

Le noble souriait légèrement à présent. Et Renji avait vraiment peur. Il lâcha le canapé pour reculer. Byakuya se redressa à son tour, toujours avec ce petit sourire, toujours avec cette petite lueur. Le lieutenant jeta un bref coup d'œil à la porte. Verrouillée, bien sûr, il n'avait pas réussi à l'ouvrir, c'est pour ça d'ailleurs qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation. _Note à moi-même : ne plus JAMAIS laisser le capitaine seul quand Kenpachi rode dans les parages. Trop risqué pour ma tête. O'SCOUUUUUR !!!!_

- Rien de rien ?

- Capitaine… ? Tu vas m'aider à sortir de là oui ou merde ?

- Merde.

_Byakuya vient de faire une blague. OK. Yachiru l'a drogué ou quoi ?_ Le dos de Renji rencontra le mur blanc de la forteresse. Et Byakuya continuait d'avancer.

- Même cette petite phrase ?

_Hein ? Quelle petite phrase ? K'so, j'ai dit quoiiiiiii pour le mettre dans cet état ??? Veux mourir !_ Devant son air complètement perdu, le capitaine sourit un peu plus et appuya ses mains sur le mur, dans la même position que son subordonné un peu plus tôt.

- Même celle à propos de mon "joli petit cul" ?

Silence. Long silence, le temps que l'information remonte au cerveau. Puis deux petits mots lâchés dans un souffle, alors que Renji pâlissait à vue d'œil.

- Oh merde…

Dans une tentative désespérée, il se glissa sous l'un des bras du noble et leva les mains dans un geste d'auto-défense instinctif. Son teint livide avait laissé place à une rougeur de plus en plus soutenue.

- Euh… c'est pas ce que tu crois… C'est juste que… euh… Comment dire… ma… ma langue a fourché voilà ! En fait je voulais… euh…

Byakuya s'amusait de plus en plus. Il se redressa lentement, son sourire moqueur s'élargissant un peu, et desserra son écharpe en haussant un sourcil.

- Tu voulais ?

- Euh… Pourquoi t'enlèves ça ?

- J'ai chaud. On a marché pendant des heures, alors ma température corporelle a augmenté. Pas la tienne ?

- Euh…

Les réponses variées du jeune homme ajoutaient à l'amusement du plus vieux. Il laissa tomber l'écharpe dans la poussière et se rapprocha de Renji… qui courut se protéger derrière le canapé. Etrangement, son courage légendaire et son caractère emporté tout aussi connu semblaient s'être volatilisé. Il déglutit une nouvelle fois en croisant le regard de Byakuya.

- Bon d'accord, promis je ne te crierai plus jamais dessus, je vais me débrouiller pour la porte, je rattraperai Yachiru, je te laisserai parier avec Kenpachi… MAIS RESTE OU TU ES !

Byakuya s'immobilisa de l'autre côté du canapé. Son expression semblait bizarrement… prédatrice. _Mamaaaan… _Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- Tu n'as pas fini ta phrase, Renji. Tu voulais… ?

- Euh…

Le brun secoua la tête en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais.

- Décevant… Et dire que certains jours, je peine à te faire taire… Ce n'est pas toi qui, il y a quelques minutes à peine, débordait d'énergie à la poursuite d'une malheureuse petite fille ? Que s'est-il passé pour que tu perdes ta langue comme ça ?

- Euh… Tu m'allumes ?

Satisfait, Byakuya grimpa à genoux sur les coussins et Renji se tassa un peu plus contre le mur.

- Tu es finalement moins bête que je ne le pensais.

_Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas POSSIBLE ! On parle de Byakuya Kuchiki, nom d'un chien ! Il ne peut pas… draguer quelqu'un ! Et encore moins un mec ! Et surtout pas MOI ! Et puis d'abord moi j'ai rien demandé, je voulais juste qu'il ouvre cette foutue porte, je voulais aller boire avec les gars, pourquoi tant de haine ? C'est pas ma faute si ça m'a échappé ! Il n'a qu'à pas être aussi sexy !_ Renji secoua la tête. Ne pas penser à ça ! On ne saute pas sur son supérieur ! Même si le supérieur en question était en train d'ouvrir le col de son kimono… Quoi ? Ses yeux jaillirent de ses orbites et il poussa un cri étranglé.

- CAPITAINE !

- Je te l'ai dit Renji, j'ai chaud… Et toi aussi, tu me donnes chaud, à rester aussi couvert.

NON, il ne lui faisait pas des avances. Il était LE Kuchiki ! Il ne pouvait PAS faire ça ! Le lieutenant appuya ses poings sur ses yeux pour échapper à la vision du torse pâle, lisse et parfaitement dessiné de son capitaine. Inspirer profondément, calmement, et tout ça disparaîtrait. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas à Las Noches mais dans l'appartement, d'Hisagi, en train de décuver. Voilà, il avait dû prendre une cuite phénoménale à ce nouveau bar et ce n'était qu'un rêve… Un rêve foutrement excitant.

Le contact d'une main sur son genou faillit le faire hurler de peur et de surprise. Byakuya s'était glissé juste devant lui sans qu'il le sente arriver et l'observait avec curiosité. C'était la première fois que Renji le voyait montrer aussi clairement ses émotions. Il déglutit une nouvelle fois, la gorge brusquement sèche, incapable de détacher son regard des deux perles face à lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Renji ?

- … Trop près…

Le capitaine sourit encore et se pencha un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que ses longues mèches noires soyeuses effleurent le visage de son vis-à-vis.

- Non, là c'est près… Et en quoi cela est-il dérangeant ? Lors de nos entraînements, nous avons déjà été à une telle distance l'un de l'autre. Cela ne t'avait pas posé de problème…

- Si ! Merde, tu ne veux quand même pas que je le dise à voix haute ?!

_Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être obtus parfois…_ Byakuya pencha la tête, de sorte à pouvoir loger son visage au creux de l'épaule de Renji, le nez juste contre son cou. Il ferma les yeux. Sa peau sentait bon, elle avait une odeur apaisante, rassurante. Si avec ça le lieutenant ne comprenait pas que _oui, _il voulait qu'il l'avoue, il démissionnait du Goteï 13. Trop de cas désespérés. Mais le jeune homme referma gauchement ses bras autour de sa taille et murmura d'une voix un peu tremblante.

- Ok, ok… Tu… me plaît… beaucoup…

- Seulement ?

Le teint de Renji pouvait rivaliser avec la couleur de ses cheveux. Il leva la tête vers le plafond pour ne pas voir le noble blottit contre lui et marmonna :

- Peut-être…

Byakuya soupira.

- Tu ne l'avoueras pas si facilement, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et toi alors ? Tu me sautes dessus et je suis sensé bien réagir ?!

Le brun se redressa et le fixa d'un air grave.

- Mais tu n'as pas _bien réagi._

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ?

La petite lueur d'amusement revint dans ses yeux et il se rapprocha encore plus, très lentement, laissant à Renji le temps de se dégager. Mais celui-ci posa une main sur sa nuque, comme pour maintenir un mirage, avant de franchir les derniers millimètres les séparant. Après tout, s'il rêvait, autant en profiter au maximum… Timidement, il fit glisser sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, goûtant sa saveur sucrée et la douceur de sa peau. Byakuya entrouvrit doucement la bouche et leur baiser s'approfondit encore, mais tout en douceur, tout en tendresse. Renji sentait ses mains trembler légèrement sous le trop-plein de bonheur. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, un peu haletant, il ne put que murmurer un "Wow" appréciatif. Son capitaine sourit.

- Il faudra que je pense à remercier Yachiru…

- Pas question ! Sinon cette sale gamine va gagner et je…

Les lèvres de Byakuya l'interrompirent et il envoya balader sa fierté pour se concentrer sur le brun qui s'était à présent installé sur ses genoux et qui réclamait _beaucoup_ d'attentions.

* * *

Derrière leur écran, une petite fille aux cheveux roses frappa dans la main d'une petite fille aux cheveux verts avec un cri de victoire.

.~.~.~.OWARI.~.~.~.

**Tadaaam ! Ma première fic sur Bleach ! Alors verdict ?**

**Le petit bouton juste en-dessous fait très joli, je sais, mais c'est encore mieux si vous cliquez dessus !^^**


End file.
